


Christmas is only beginning

by CATHARSlS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Harry passe son premier Noël à Pourdlard, en compagnie du reste de la maison serpentard. Au réveil, il a l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il a bel et bien reçu des cadeaux.  OS de Noël Drarry !





	Christmas is only beginning

 

 

 **Fandom** : Harry Potter

 **Paring** : Draco/Harry

 **Genre** : Semi-alternatif.

 **Taille** : 1534 mots.

**Résumé** :

Harry passe son premier noël à Pourdlard, en compagnie du reste de la maison serpentard. Au réveil, il a l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il a bel et bien reçu des cadeaux.

* * *

 

## One Shot

* * *

 

Ce matin là, ce fut une main agitée qui réveilla Harry. Plongé dans son sommeil pour une fois peuplé de rêves, il mit quelques secondes à s'animer complètement. Un léger soleil transperçait l'eau sombre du lac au dessus de leurs lits, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une créature marine qui secouait la main dans sa direction, comme pour lui dire bonjour.

 

N'ayant pas ses lunettes sur le nez, il se contenta d'imiter son geste avec un sourire ensommeillé.

 

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Potter ? Tu dors les yeux ouverts ou quoi ?

 

Cette petite voix moqueuse le sortit définitivement de son sommeil, et en tournant la tête, il découvrit un visage pâle surmonté de cheveux blonds presque blancs.

 

– Draco ? marmonna t-il en cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons.

 

Ce fut Théodore que les lui tendit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 

– On s'est tous réveillés aux aurores, mais toi tu continuais à dormir comme une pierre.

 

En relevant la tête, Harry constata que la créature marine avait disparu.

 

– On voulait ouvrir nos cadeaux, mais Draco nous dit que si on le faisait sans toi, il allait nous transformé en grenouilles.

 

Soudain, Blaise s'assit sur le bout de son lit.

 

– Et on sait qu'il en est capable : il a maîtrisé le sort la semaine dernière spécialement pour l'occasion.

 

Une fois parfaitement réveillé, il leur offrit un sourire désolé.

 

– Vous auriez du les ouvrir, je ne vais pas vous servir à grand-chose.

 

Il rit, mais ses amis froncèrent les sourcils.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le blond en le tirant vers lui pour le sortir de son lit.

 

Il frissonna lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, et Théo lui tendit des chaussettes épaisses qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

 

– Oh, et bien je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux, alors je vais me contenter d'aller m’asseoir dans le fauteuil avec un chocolat chaud.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y'a des cadeaux avec ton nom sous le sapin, affirma Blaise lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers.

 

Harry s’arrêta brusquement et Draco lui rentra dedans.

 

– Quoi ?

 

– Quoi ? Attends t'étais sérieux ?

 

Le blond avait l'air vraiment choqué.

 

– Et bien oui, mais Blaise t'es sûr que... ?

 

Il lui offrit un sourire puis le tira jusqu'à la salle commune. Cette dernière était presque vide, à l’exception de quelques septièmes années qui étaient restés afin de réviser leurs examens. Tous les autres avaient déjà ouvert leurs cadeaux et discutaient prêt de la cheminé. Quelqu'un avait ramené un plateau plein de biscuits, de chocolats, et de boissons chaudes.

 

Ce fut Théo qui força Harry à s’asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus prêt du sapin.

 

– C'est ton premier noël, donc ?

 

Il hocha tout d'abord la tête, puis la secoua dans l'autre sens.

 

– Oui ou non ?

 

– Oui, enfin non. J'ai déjà eu des noëls, mais je ne faisais qu’apporter ses cadeaux à mon cousins Dudley. Parfois j'avais le droit de récupérer ses vieux vêtements, alors c'était plutôt bien finalement.

 

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard, et Draco finit par hocher la tête avec conviction. Harry ne comprit pas.

 

– Bon, d'accord. Alors maintenant, tu restes là, et on va t'apporter tes cadeaux comme ça tu pourras les ouvrir avec nous.

 

Le brun cligna des yeux, pencha la tête sur le coté, puis acquiesça doucement. Il pensait que ses camarades voulaient juste lui faire plaisir, et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour ça : à vrai dire, il trouvait même cela mignon venant d'eux.

 

Un peu poufsouffle, mais mignon.

 

Blaise bomba le torse puis tourna les talons pour se rendre aux pieds du sapin. Il zyeuta les cadeaux, puis attrapa tous ceux qui portaient leurs noms, se retournant vers Théodore afin qu'il vienne lui donner un coup de main lorsque que les siennes furent pleines.

 

Quand ils eurent terminés, ils revinrent vers eux et s'installèrent en cercle. Bien évidemment, ce fut Draco qui prit la place à coté de lui, croisant les jambes comme un prince. Harry remarqua que ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

 

– Tiens Harry, lui dit Théo en lui tendant un paquet rouge soigneusement confectionné, commence toi.

 

Même le blond le regardait avec un petit sourire, son menton négligemment posé sur le dos de sa main.

 

Le brun déglutit et enfonça ses doigts dans le papier, profitant de cette étrange sensation – quelqu'un lui avait offert quelque chose, quelqu'un avait pensé à lui ! – et ne put retenir un petit hoquet en découvrant le pull de bonne facture orné qu'un « H » majuscule.

 

– Mais c'est...

 

– Ah, soupira Blaise, je me doutais que c'était elle. Ça doit venir de ma mère, elle a eu le coup de foudre pour toi à la rentrée. Dans chacune de ses lettres, elle me demandait de tes nouvelles.

 

– Vraiment ?

 

– Bien sûr. Elle ne prend pas n'importe qui dans ses bras : la preuve, elle sert encore la main de Draco alors qu'elle le connaît depuis qu'il a deux mois.

 

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et ricana.

 

– C'est moi qui lui ait conseillé la couleur verte, tu aimes ?

 

La matière du vêtement était extrêmement douce sous ses doigts, chaude également. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

 

– Tu – je pourrais la remercier dans la prochaine lettre que tu lui écriras ?

 

– Bien sûr. Même si elle risque de vite déchanter en voyant ton écriture.

 

Le brun lui tira la langue et s'empressa d'enfiler son pull par dessus son pyjama.

 

– Je dois avouer, fit Draco en le regardant, que ta mère a toujours eu bons goûts, Blaise.

 

Celui-ci ricana et ils ouvrirent tous leur premier cadeau. Draco avait reçu tout un tas d'inventions sorcières dernier cri de la part de ses parents, ainsi qu'une écharpe en cachemire de l'une de ses tantes. Il haussa un sourcil en soulevant un paquet emballé de façon très approximative, et Harry commença à rougir discrètement.

 

Le regard du blond se posa sur lui.

 

– C'est toi ?

 

– Je n'avais jamais emballé de cadeau, et quand j'ai demandé Luna, elle ne m'a pas vraiment aidé...

 

Blaise rit.

 

– On imagine. Du coup, celui-ci est également de toi ? demanda t-il en soulevant un des siens.

 

– Et celui-là ? finit Théo en regardant celui qu'il avait sur les genoux.

 

Harry était entièrement rouge.

 

– Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas très réussi...

 

– T'inquiète pas, lui fit Draco en déballant le sien. Moi je le trouve très bien, et personne ici ne pense le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Son regard fusilla Blaise et Théo tour à tour, et ces derniers échangèrent un sourire complice. Quand le blond eut enfin entre les mains le cadeau de Harry, il lui offrit un grand sourire.

 

– J'ai toujours sur que derrière ces vêtements moches et trop grands se cachait une personne de goût.

 

Il passa le collier autour de son cou et bomba le torse. Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

 

– Quoi ? Vous aussi vous avez reçu des bijoux, alors arrêtez de rire ! Y'a rien de drôle !

 

Blaise finit par essuyer une larme invisible au coin de son œil et montra le bracelet qu'il venait de mettre à son poignet.

 

– C'est pas le cadeau qui nous fait rire.

 

Il fit un clin d’œil à Harry.

 

– Merci Potty, il est très beau.

 

– En plus on a le même, continua Théo en plaçant son bras à coté de celui de son meilleur ami. Et t'as fait gravé nos initiales ?

 

Il hocha lentement la tête.

 

– Hermione m'a dit que c'était mieux quand c'était personnel...

 

– T'es allé lui demander conseil ?

 

– A une gryffondor ?

 

– Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi vous offrir, alors je lui ai demandé et... Elle est très gentille vous savez ?

 

Théo lui tendit un nouveau paquet.

 

– Tiens, te voir comme ça me donne l'impression qu'on te fait subir un interrogatoire. Merci pour les cadeaux, ça nous a fait plaisir.

 

Et ces mots suffirent pour qu'Harry soit heureux. Ils ouvrirent le reste en riant, se moquant parfois du cadeau de l'autre, et le brun n'en crut pas ses yeux en constatant qu'il en avait reçu presque une dizaine. De Hermione, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Théo, et même Dumbledore.

 

Au bout d'une heure, il avant tant souri que ses joues le faisait souffrir. Draco décida de rester en pyjama, profitant du fait que son père n'était pas aux alentours, et lorsqu'Harry lui demanda avec des petits yeux pétillants s'il voulait venir jouer dans la neige avec lui, il ne put dire non bien longtemps – sous les rires de ses deux camarades, comme toujours.

 

Le brun, lui, était aux anges.

 

Finalement, noël, ce n'était pas si mal.

 


End file.
